1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting assembly that is adjustably attached to a desk for supporting articles, e.g., a computer keyboard, a typewriter, books, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An office desk generally has a drawer slidably attached to an underside thereof for supporting a computer keyboard, a typewriter, books, or other articles. Nevertheless, the user may feel uncomfortable or even be subject to occupational harm after a long-term use if the drawer is not located at a desired height. The present invention is intended to provide an improved supporting assembly to solve this problem.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved supporting assembly that can be adjustably attached to a desk for supporting articles thereon.
A supporting assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a mounting seat adapted to be secured to an object and including a stop;
an inner connecting member including a first end and a second end, the first end of the inner connecting member being pivotally connected to the mounting seat, the inner connecting member further including a pressing portion;
an outer connecting member including a first end and a second end, the first end of the outer connecting member being pivotally connected to the mounting seat by an axle;
a wrist member pivotally connected to the second end of the inner connecting member and the second end of the outer connecting member; and
a supporting plate pivotally connected to the second end of the outer connecting member and the wrist member;
a spring mounted around the axle and including a first end attached to the mounting seat and a second end attached to the outer connecting member;
wherein the pressing portion of the inner connecting member presses against the stop, and when the supporting plate is moved upward, the wrist member, the outer connecting member, and the inner connecting member are pivoted such that the pressing portion of the inner connecting portion disengages from the stop of the mounting seat to thereby allow subsequent downward movement of the supporting plate to a desired level; and
wherein when the supporting plate is released, the outer connecting member, the wrist member, and the supporting plate are supported under the action of the torsion spring, the pressing portion of the inner connecting member is moved to press against the stop of the mounting seat to retain the supporting plate at the desired level.
In an embodiment of the invention, the inner connecting member includes a longitudinally extending slot and the mounting seat includes a pin that is guided in the longitudinally extending slot of the inner connecting member. A slide seat is secured to the object and a sliding plate is slidingly mounted to the slide seat. In addition, the mounting seat is secured to the sliding plate to slide therewith yet rotatable relative to the sliding plate, such that the mounting seat together with the sliding plate is slidable along the track, while the mounting seat is rotatable relative to the sliding plate.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.